Should've
by Purple Handprint
Summary: Kaya could only watch numbly as the navigator released her grip on his hand and placed her arms around Usopp's neck, casually planting a kiss on his lips.


**Should've**

"Kaya! Kaya!" A group of teenagers sprinted wildly toward the young, blond woman sitting by the open window.

Startled, she dropped the book she was studying and turned her head over to the trio of boys panting outside her mansion.

"Oh, hello, Ninjin, Piiman, Tamanegi," Kaya greeted cheerfully before knitting her eyebrows worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"He's... here..." the lanky, freckled one huffed, doubled over with his hands on his knees while he attempted to catch his breath. He glanced up. "Usopp..."

"Usopp?" Kaya squealed excitedly, leaning forward. "Usopp's here?"

"Yeah," the boy with the pepper-shaped hair replied, jerking his thumb in a general direction. "The pirates're over by that one cliff."

The shorter, bespectacled boy piped up, "Remember? That place from back when Kuro fought Usopp and the other pirates!"

Without a word, Kaya rushed down the stairs and outside her yard. She ran out to the aforementioned location, stopping short once the famous Straw Hat Jolly Roger was within view.

It was a different ship, Kaya had noted when she spotted the lion's head. But never mind that, where was Usopp? Kaya searched the deck, and she smiled with satisfaction as her eyes landed on the long nose she remembered.

He wore a nervous grin, chatting quietly with a girl Kaya recognized as one of the crew members that had helped her with Kurahadol. Her eyes trailed her old friend's body, stopping every so often to look at one of many battle scars that marred his rough skin. He had definitely grown, and Kaya couldn't help but blush as she examined his new firm, chiseled muscles and masculine facial hair. Her gaze lowered to the hand lying next to his waist. Kaya's smile faded. His large, tanned hand were entwined with pale, slender fingers.

Kaya could only watch numbly as the navigator released her grip on his hand and placed her arms around Usopp's neck, casually planting a kiss on his lips. Kaya noticed with a twinge of sadness that it had visibly calmed him, his previous nervous smile replaced by one of contentment.

Usopp then turned to face the lush, green forest of Syrup Village and swept his eyes from side to side, taking in the sight of his hometown. Suddenly, Kaya found his eyes staring straight at her, and a huge grin broke out on his face. He waved spastically.

"Heeeeeeeey! Kaaaaayaaaaaaa!"

With that, Usopp goofily scrambled out the ship and to the timid girl, crushing her in a bone-crushing embrace.

Kaya laughed and returned the gesture with a hold tighter than his, forgetting for a moment about the girl that had stolen her best friend's heart. Usopp was here. After all these years, he was here.

Kaya suddenly felt hot tears stream freely down her face as she leaned her head on his broad chest. "Usopp," she murmured in between salty hiccups. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kaya." Usopp whispered to the girl, gently holding and treating her like the frail girl he grew up with and not like the strong, mature woman she had grown into. "I missed you so much."

They stood in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity, Usopp rubbing her back and whispering comforting words as Kaya sobbed.

And Kaya pretended, for that moment, that Usopp loved her like she did, that he was hers and no one else's.

But as he parted from her, Kaya knew that his heart didn't belong to her. It belonged to the woman standing on the pirate's ship deck, watching on with a smile.

Her chest ached as he led her toward the orange-haired beauty, his words stabbing her heart like a knife when he uttered the word "girlfriend".

She knew that she should've hated Nami. She knew that she should've felt angry and bitter at their relationship. She knew that she should've been jealous.

But as Kaya looked into his eyes, she realized that Usopp was truly happy.

And for that, she was glad.

* * *

><p>Meh. Didn't really like the ending, but I didn't work on this for very long, so I'm pretty satisfied with it. :D I don't own One Piece.<p> 


End file.
